monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Fright On!
Monster High: Fright On! is the second Monster High television special. Description 2011 Halloween Televison Special: See what happens when the student bodies of an all-vampire school and an all-werewolf school integrate with Monster High. the monster high charicters are in back to school clothes Plot When other monster schools, Belfrey Prep (vampires) and Cresent Moon High (werewolves), are merged with Monster High, our ghouls find themselves up against a Normie administrator (Van Helscream) determined to drive a stake into the harmony of the school, and magnify old grievances in order to isolate and separate the monster groups. This agenda of intolerance can only be cured by Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura and their ghoulfriends as they strive to prove that the culture clash of Fur and Fang will not inevitably lead to a war within the walls of the school. Because if it does, Monster High will be shut down! Summary The story opens at the Maul, where the ghouls are all waiting for the new Twiheart movie. However, while in line they learn about the feud between Vampires and Werewolves after hearing them whisper amongst themselves after seeing Draculaura and Clawd together. However, it turns out they were just pointing out the toilet paper stuck to Draculaura's boot. At school later on, the ghouls get caught in the excitement of an announcement. H.H. Bloodgood said that she was merging Monster High with two other schools. Belfrey Prep is an all-vampire school while Crescent Moon High is exclusively for werewolves. She hopes to eventually unite all monsters and then eventually even the Normie Community. While this unnerved Draculaura and Clawdeen greatly, Frankie saw this as an opportunity to unite the two backgrounds, especially after the Fear Squad was placed as welcoming committee. With a little help from Abbey, the ghouls made a killer set-up, only to have it ruined after the two schools arrive. Bram Devein and Gory, two snobby vampires, and Romulus, Clawd's childhood friend are introduced after the three pass snarky comments to one another. Afterwards, Frankie makes the idea for a dance to bring the two together, and makes sure it works with the help of her friends and even Toralei and the Catgirl Twins and perfects it by turning Jackson Jekyll into Holt Hyde. But Administrator Van Helscream shows up and ruins everything. He and Crabgrass, a crabby, bitter old lady, take over Monster High and fuel the flames between vampires and werewolves, Howleen being caught in the middle of it. The two start support groups, Vampowerment and Were-Pride. This causes friction even between Draculaura and Clawd, and the two split. Frankie, realizing that something funny is going on, starts to uncover a dark secret. Crabgrass had turned Bloodgood to stone using Gorgon Dust and had taken her shape, and her statue was now on display in the Courtyard. She learns from Deuce she can return someone who has been turned to stone back to normal with the powder and recovers it with Spectra and Lagoona's help. When she and Abbey plan to change Bloodgood back to normal, Howleen and Draculaura both show up after getting suspicious text messages. Bloodgood is rescued, but Helscream kidnaps them and places them in the Catacombs, where they are left to die. Abbey gets them out their cage, and with a little help from Operetta, Clawdeen, and Clawd, they make their escape just in time. Meanwhile, a huge fight is just about to break out between vampire and werewolves in the gym. Hellscream hopes that the Skull-astic Super Attendants will see this and realize that monsters are meant to be separated. During this, Cleo realizes she is treating Ghoulia the same way the vampires are and apoligizes. The fight is about to start when Howleen and Draculara rush in and Frankie delivers a heart-touching speech that finally unites them, bringing peace. As the attendants come through the doors they see how great everyone is getting along, and Helscream and Crabgrass try to escape but are stopped when Cleo brings Deuce up and he petrifies them. After this, Romulus reconciles with Clawd and becomes friendly with Draculara, Clawdeen starts to respect Howleen, and Cleo and Gory become friends, the movie ends with Jackson turning into Holt, taking over the turntables, and everyone continuing to party. Trivia *"Monster High: Fright On!" premiered on Nickelodon at 1:00 PM Eastern. *The title is a parody of the term 'Fight On!'. *Gil elaborates on his return after his parents find out they can't change him. He was first seen back in "Here Comes Treble". *The morning of the integration of Crescent Moon, Bellfry Prep, and Monster High, the girls are seen in their Dead Tired outfits. Lagoona mentions that she was "Dead Tired". This is a namedropping of the Dead Tired doll line. *This is the first time that the Dead Tired and School's Out outfits are shown. However, Ghoulia is not seen wearing her Dead Tired outfit and Clawd Wolf doesn't ever wear his School's Out clothes. *Cleo's room and servants make a first appearance. *The war between Fur and Fang is a reference to the modern belief that Vampires and Werewolves do not get along, such as in the Twilight and Underworld franchises. *The entrance of the vampires and werewolves is similar to the entrance of the two opposing vampire clans in Twilight, in which the high-standing vampires also arrived in expensive cars and the more feral vampires were seen running through the woods. *Howleen Wolf makes her first appearance. *Van Helscream is a reference to Van Helsing, the monster hunting protagonist of Bram Stoker's novel Dracula. *While Van Helscream's belief that the humans would be hunted down if the monsters would stop fighting each other makes his actions understandable, such is not the case for Ms Crabgrass. Why would a monster have so little faith in "her own kind" or otherwise favor human wellbeing over that of monsters? *Van Helscream's claim that werewolves historically were known to carry diseases is about as inaccurate as it can get. Aside from the werewolf curse itself, stories about disease-bringing werewolves are rare. In contrast, before novels like Carmilla and Dracula "humanized" vampires, common folklore had it that vampires were responsible for many of the diseases they couldn't explain or treat at that time, like tuberculosis. *Isn't it a little... tasteless for Frankie to ask Deuce about a cure for being turned to stone? In "Hiss-teria", she was told Deuce statue-ized his first pet years ago and is still waiting for Smokey to return to normal. Surely if he'd know of a cure, he'd have tried save his pet already? And seriously, why doesn't Deuce himself bring up Smokey? And yes, there actually is a very specific cure that doesn't work for Smokey anymore, but neither knew that until Deuce called his mother. *The skull-astic super attendants are Calaveras. *There is a small running gag where someone would mention something about normies and Jackson would cheer. Photo Gallery Untitledg.jpg Novo ep3.jpg Novo ep2.jpg Untitledh.jpg 325481 10150339931197481 225525412480 8562996 1582356793 o.jpg 0_5e392_1f3f3446_orig (1).jpg 0_5e394_a8144900_orig (1).jpg Fright on3.png Fright on6.png Fright on7.png Fright on9.png Fright On Cage.jpg 390687_10150348859257481_225525412480_8616145_527849672_n.jpg 6.JPG 3.JPG 1.JPG 2.JPG 4.JPG 5.JPG 7.JPG Przechwytywanie.JPG 12.JPG 13.JPG 14.JPG 15.JPG 16.JPG 17.JPG 18.JPG 19.JPG 20.JPG 21.JPG 22.JPG 0 5e391 5a4ee452 orig.JPG 25.JPG 24.JPG Abbey Hi Sign.png|"You like sign? I try not to make too flowery." SpectraSources.png rrrr.jpg gggg.jpg Uu.jpg Ckkkkkkkkkkk.jpg jjj.jpg r5y.jpg Abbey Needhand.png Untitledt.jpg Category:Television Category:Franchise Category:2011